


Проклятье! Мьёлльнир — это парень!

by Tinnory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Crack, Gen, Humor, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи развеивает иллюзии Тора на предмет половой принадлежности Мьёлльнира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятье! Мьёлльнир — это парень!

**Author's Note:**

> В англофандоме очень часто пишут Мьёлльнир — она. То есть подразумевают, что Мьёлльнир женского пола)))

Тор получил Мьёлльнир на свой двухсотый день рождения, и она стала его первой любовью. Он не расставался с ней, куда бы ни шёл. Он брал её с собой на ужин и ванную, где она лежала на специальном ложе возле бассейна. Он обращался с ней, как с принцессой. Он не забывал полировать её каждый вечер. Так продолжалось целый месяц, пока однажды Локи не подошёл к нему и не отозвал на пару слов.  
— Брат, как тебе наверняка известно, объекты, содержащие значительную магическую энергию, могут быть наделены разумом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что моя малышка живая! – от одной этой мысли лицо Тора озарилось счастьем.

— Некоторым образом. Мьёлльнир просит меня передать тебе, что чувствует себя несколько некомфортно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что ей некомфортно? Я всегда забочусь о её чистоте.

— Именно об этом Мьёлльнир и просит меня поговорить с тобой. Мьёлльнир — это мужчина, и ему несколько неприятно, когда другое существо мужского пола позволяет себе столь интимные прикосновения, особенно в свете того, что вы не слишком хорошо знакомы. Он также полагает, что брать его с собой на процесс дефекации отвратительно, и он настаивает, чтобы ты впредь оставлял его за дверьми.

— Но… но… — с трудом выдавил из себя Тор.

— Не переживай так сильно, брат. Я уверен, со временем ты найдёшь нового компаньона для походов в ванную комнату.

С этими словами Локи развернулся и пошёл прочь, оставив за спиной несколько травмированного Тора, который не мог оторвать ошарашенный взгляд от Мьёлльнира.

Локи оглянулся через плечо:  
— Мьёлльнир также не любит, когда на него пялятся.


End file.
